


Talents Developed Over Too Long A Time

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Maria is happy that Natasha is home
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Talents Developed Over Too Long A Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Ladies of Marvel Bingo, square W2: Fingerfucking. Any time I sit down to write some smut, I end up making it fluffy? I have lost control of myself.

“Come _on_ ,” Natasha whines, writhing on the bed.

“So impatient,” Maria teases her, rubbing a thumb along her hip.

Nat lifts her head up off the pillow to pin her with a glare. “Maria,” she hisses.

Maria huffs out an exasperated sigh, but she's smiling as she dramatically rolls her eyes. She rolls Nat's clit with two fingers, and she pouts, “But you would sound so pretty if you begged.”

“Not gonna happen,” Nat reminds her. “Now give it to me before I get bored and go learn how to weave baskets.” She rolls her shoulders back into the bed like she's thinking of folding her arms in a huff.

Maria bends close and places a messy kiss on Natasha's ribs. “Baskets?” she asks, her face smooth enough to show she's trying not to laugh.

“I don't know to weave baskets. Might be fun. I could move to – _oh_ ,” Nat cuts off with a moan. She holds her breath for a moment, her body stretched tight and frozen in place.

Maria slides her two fingers in the rest of the way, slow and smooth. “I love this, you know. I miss it when you're gone.”

Nat spreads her legs a bit more, shuffles herself deeper into the mattress. “Me too.”

“I can tell.” Maria tucks her head against Nat's breast and strokes her slowly, relishing in the glide, the smooth way she lets Maria in. They should stay right here forever, she thinks. Her fingers warm and wet from Nat and the way she trusts her, her cheek on Nat's chest, the both of them safe at home.


End file.
